


How Many?

by Cassiopeia13



Series: The Adventures of Loki on Midgard [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia13/pseuds/Cassiopeia13
Summary: June 2013Based on the image below, Loki sees how many orgasms he can give Thor before his brother begged him to stop. Thor loves it





	How Many?

“Loki!” Thor cried out as his orgasm rolled over him for the fifth time. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think as the pleasure seemed to go on and on and on while Loki sat across the room with a smirk on his face. For hours Loki held him to the bed with this power not letting Thor leave while his seiðr rolled over Thor’s body. It was the best of tortures that only Loki could orchestrate.

“Please, Brother,” he gasped, body twitching, “please it’s too much.”

Loki chuckled from his chair. He looked beautiful sitting there in a silk robe that Thor could just barely see through. His own cock was hard and had been for a while now, but he hadn’t touched himself yet as he watched Thor writhe and beg on the bed. “I’m sorry, brother, what’s too much?” 

“Loki!” Thor pleaded chest heaving. “Brother.”

The younger prince laughed but finally moved, shedding his robe as he stalked across the room and slid onto the bed. Gently he crawled up Thor’s twitching body, pressing kisses to the sweaty skin. “You look beautiful writhing in my hold, brother,” he whispered, fingers trailing up Thor’s chest. He circled his brother’s navel, then flicked a nipple smiling at Thor’s moan. “Give me one more, Thor, just one more.” At the whimper Loki shushed him gently, kissing Thor’s lips. His brother responded readily, even in his exhaustion. “Give me your cock and then we’ll sleep.” 

“I’d give you the world if only you asked for it,” Thor answered pulling Loki closer. His large hands settled on Loki’s creamy hips, lining them up together before pushing into the tight heat of his brother’s body. “But this I can give you today.”


End file.
